Learning
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer babysits his son. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 2 of The Elfwine Chronicles.


_Part 2 of the Elfwine Chronicles. (Part 1 is Recess.) The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots, of which there will definitely be three, but MIGHT be more if I come up with more ideas._

**Learning**

**(May, 4 IV)**

"He is your son, too," Lothiriel told Eomer, handing him their toddler. "Nurse is taken with a cold and should not be near him, and I need someone to watch him while I take a bath."

With a sigh, Eomer nodded and couldn't hold back a grin as the boy flung chubby arms around his neck for a hug. Lothiriel smiled lovingly at her two men before shooing them out of the room so she could bathe.

Eomer headed back to the Golden Hall, and then on out to the terrace surrounding Meduseld. He didn't really mind looking after his son, realizing he did it far too few a times. The brunt of raising his son fell to his wife and the boy's nurse, but fortunately Lothiriel was determined that he not miss out entirely on being a father. She found ways to sneak his son into his busy life as King, and he was grateful every time she did.

When he put in appearance on the terrace, Gamling, who had been talking to the guards, approached him. He gave Elfwine a pat on the back, before saying, "My lord, there are some papers for you to sign and Lord Bronow left a report for you to read."

Reluctantly, Eomer nodded. As it was a pleasant, sunny day, Eomer set his son down with the toy he carried and told him, "Elfwine, Papa has some work to do for a minute. I will be right back. You be a good boy and sit here. Do not leave the terrace, alright?"

Elfwine nodded solemnly up at him and repeated, "Alright, Papa."

Eomer ruffled his hair, then rose and followed Gamling inside. One thing led to another and it was over ten minutes before he returned to the terrace to collect his son. He still hadn't read Lord Bronow's report, but perhaps he could sneak in a few more minutes with his son before Lothiriel reclaimed him. However, Elfwine was not where he had left him, and the guards had not taken notice of where he had gone. He had been sitting where Eomer left him only a second ago.

Frantically, Eomer began calling his son's name, and was both relieved and distressed to hear it come from below. Elfwine was several steps down from the terrace and happily playing in the dirt with his toy horse. Swallowing his panic, Eomer snatched him up and shook him slightly, "Why did you leave the terrace when Papa told you not to!"

Elfwine gave a whimper and began to cry. Trying to sound calmer, Eomer asked again, "Why did you leave the terrace, Elfwine?"

"I don't know," Elfwine sniffled.

Still angry and, though he wouldn't admit it, slightly terrified at what might have happened, Eomer climbed the steps back up to the Golden Hall and strode quickly inside. His son continued sobbing into his shoulder. Frustrated, he came to halt and held the boy out from his shoulder so he could see his face, "Elfwine, why did you disobey Papa? Why did you not stay on the terrace like I told you?"

Elfwine just cried more and, with a soft moan of annoyance, Eomer returned to his charge down the length of the hall. After a moment, he heard a muffled question from his neck, "Papa, what is a terrace?"

Eomer's stride faltered and he skidded to a stop again. Holding the boy out from him, he took in the damp cheeks and sorrowful, questioning eyes. His heart filled with emotion and he pulled his son into a tight hug. Holding him for a few moments, he finally said quietly, "Let us go see if cook can find a biscuit for you, and then Papa will explain what a terrace is. Alright?"

Elfwine's tears subsided and he broke into a grin, "Alright!" He snuggled into Eomer's neck and with an easier gait, Eomer turned toward the kitchen, taking his first step of today's lesson.

THE END

****

End note: It is not essential that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written, but there is an advantage to doing so. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order (#15 came after #17, I think), but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.


End file.
